Eva VR
by LovelyNyx
Summary: a fiery Dragoon Asuka, a calm and seductive Vampire Rei and a bloodhungry Werewolf Shinji. during a Sync test the three children are given a chance to relax, take part in a shared dream as the test happened.
1. Choices

**I really wanted to try a new thing, AU. but I never liked just changing the whole world. so I chose to make it all a virtual reality that the three pilots would all be in. this is HEAVILY based off a manga I started reading and a fanfic called Eva and dragons. the biggest issue was writing from Rei's point of view as I had to boil it all down to fact, but keep her want to understand the new feelings she would be getting. anyhow I hope i did not fuck this up. not sure about the pairring so I hinted both, maybe even a three way pairing? idk.**

The water washed over me as it fell from the shower head. I had finished cleaning myself a while ago, just enjoying the warm water at this point. While I disliked bathes, I enjoyed showers. The water seem to wash away most of my stress and sorrow that lingered when I was in a bath.

I turned the water off and started to move before the cold would overcome me, reaching for my towel. I covered my hips with the towel, not caring if the cold reached my chest.

I was here for a new sync test they had planned up, something about LCL and dreaming. I had arrived after Rei had but still before Asuka, who was still not here as far as I knew. I was a bit curious about how they planned to change how the sync test worked.

"I guess as long as it is not being tested naked again" he had enjoyed seeing more of Asuka and rei, but it did not make up for the stress of being naked with others around. I had never been one to be at ease near people, nude or not. Maybe they would make us take the test in the same tube? Also an idea that was both stressful and pleasant, closer to the two girls but also means possible upsetting Asuka.

I sighed as I finished drying myself off. Getting into the plug suit as I had done many many times now. The suit felt like a second skin to me now, a skin tight form I wore when I fight for people I don't know. Now donning the blue set of second skin, I made my way to the test room.

I ran into Rei right after I exited the shower room. Her white suit was always a good sight to him. It brought back a scary but pleasant memory of his third battle. Her rare and gentle smile, turning her pale and lifeless face into a a beautiful and soft one.

"Pilot Ikari" Rei greeted me with her stiff way of speaking.

"hello Ayanami" I had grown to kinda like her way of talking, or maybe I just enjoyed her cute voice in general.

"has Asuka arrived yet?" I assumed if she had, they would have met in the shower room.

"The second child has yet to arrive." she stated.

"shall we head to the test area together?" I offer my hand as a gesture, tensing up when she reached out and grab my hand.

"That is agreeable" I stared at the point where we connected.

"w-why did you take my hand?" Rei was not know for physical displays and the fact that she was holding my hand was indeed shocking.

"you offered your hand. I believe this is the socially accepted response, am I correct?" I felt a small wave of annoyance as I should have guessed that she would have such a reason.

"I am sorry Ayanami, I meant it as a gesture, I did not expect you to take it" she let go of my hand as I said this and nodded.

"Understood" I smiled at her straight forward reply and start walking to the testing are with her following me. The walk was very silent, to be expected of Rei. I dabbled with the idea of trying to see if I could start a conversation with her, may as well.

"do you play games?" I asked the first thing that came to mind that was not too stupid.

"no" I had guessed as much.

"shame, I have been getting into a few old games thanks to Kensuke" he forced them onto me, but I was enjoying them.

"what do you gain from them?" I was surprised she asked, but I guess the idea of doing anything not needed was odd to her.

"I enjoy it, it is fun. It is just for entertainment" I had found myself spending hours at a time getting lost in the idea of making the perfect Team for the RPG he lent me.

"enjoyment" the word rolled off her tongue as if it were alien.

"I spent more time than I would like to say creating a perfectly balanced team"

"a balanced team?"

"yea, a four man team. I like to go with a tank, healer support, a speed based DPS and lastly a mage with some decent health and Defence so my team is not too squishy" I knew as I was talking she would not understand any of it, I would most likely have to answer her questions if she even cared.

"i see. You seek a formation that offers a balance that covers its own weaknesses" I was happy to see she understood the concept at least.

"Yea, you should try, you may like the team building" I doubted she would want to try.

"I shall keep that in mind Ikari" I use to think she was being short with me, that she disliked me. I was told the opposite by the people I asked, seems Rei is rather talkative and friendly with me compared to others who she would just ignore or answer with a blunt reasoning.

"or you could go with a single character RPG. Maybe play as a mage, using illusion and darkness to bend enemies to your will" I laughed at the idea of Rei playing a game and getting into it.

She did not answer, but I was happy with the fact that I had gotten her attention to begin with.

And it had killed enough time, we had arrived at the testing room. Misato was waiting for us with Dr Akagi.

"hello Rei, Shinji" Dr Akagi was the first to greet them. Misato was annoyed to be the second.

"Hey kiddos" she stood up and waved us over to the window looking at the testing area. We both walked over to her and looked at the three large tubes that we used to test, the same we used in the Eva units.

"so while we are missing one of you, I still wanna get this started" she grinned as she spoke, clearly very happy about this test. Dr Akagi was the one who did the explaining though.

"We set up the entry plugs with a system that will ease you all into a state of R.E.M sleep. We will see if the LCL becomes more accepted by your body if you get use to it in R.E.M. much like how racers will train in thin aired areas to increase their lung capacity" I kinda understood, she wanted to make it so the LCL was less foreign to us.

"we have also hooked up some pretty sweet things to the plugs, we will be able to set up a world for you all to explore!" Misato chimed in with glee as she talked about some kinda VR system.

"so.. we are gonna play a game together while the test happens?" It sounded a lot like an MMO but with your mind.

"I guess, we need you all to dream but if we can make it so you are all in the same dream world and maybe entertain you then why not?" Misato seem to be enjoying the idea of doing this for us.

"fine lets start then" I jumped as I hear Asuka talk from behind me, how did she get here without me hearing.

"well now that we are whole, I guess we may as well throw you kids in" we were all guided to the entry plugs, and as usual entered the tube that filled with blood like water. Things changed there, a sudden need to sleep overtook me.

I opened my eyes to see an empty white room, a bed under me and a screen floating in front of me. I had been in this room a lot after an angel attack.

"Ok Shinji, time to get you set up" a male voice rang in, I knew he was with NERV but his name escaped me.

"we are gonna start with your character, and firstly your race" the screen came to life with color as a picture of me appeared on it, but shorter and with an odd beard.

"DWARF SHINJI" he laughed as he showed me the picture.

"no" I did not want to be a joke for him.

"ok, ok. How about something powerful like a giant?" the screen showed a huge me with a massive club.

"I would rather fit in a house"

"ok, lets see Demon Shinji" the me now was red with horns, a seductive grin on my face.

"you would be stronger, with a small set of magic. You would have fits of temptation and want, but you will have the power to act on them. If you like playing the good guy then this is not the best" I liked the horns, but I would not want to have stronger temptations near Asuka.

"i would rather something a little more neutral" I did not need to be a paragon, but I would not wanna be chaotic either.

"ohh, this may appeal to you" the me on screen looked just like me, was he suggesting human? But soon the screen me started to bend over in pain and a horrific sight unfolded as I turned into a werewolf. The black furred me was a massive and powerful being.

"you will be neutral, as you asked. Your power in human form will still be better than any human, sight, smell, hearing and physical strength. The wolf you however, will make you far beyond what you were. There are a few downsides to this. You will be a little more aggressive all around, also more prone to give into rage. You will also crave the hunt in everything, most things that seem like a chase will get your attention. And to finish it off, when you get into a bloodlust or battle rage you will be an unstoppable monster, ripping your enemy apart like it was nothing"

The last part made me wince, thinking back to my first Eva battle. But that was also what made me want this. I would be strong, but not tied to any one side.

"I will be a werewolf" the guy laughed and agreed that I made a great choice.

"now your class, I am guessing if you are a wolf you would want a berserker?"

I thought about it, I would want to be strong and someone others would want to depend on. Someone better than the me now.

"I want to be a Knight, lets go with a tank" I grinned as I thought about a heavy knight who morphed into a werewolf when I needed to.

"okay, we have you set up. You will see people you know, we used memories from you guys to craft some of the faces and people. OHH also we will be reading your life sighs and stress, but we cant see what you see or do. So enjoy~"

I was kinda happy that Misato would not be watching me, I would feel better about making mistakes now.

Everything went black, darkness was all that was in this room. And then the light flashed, forcing me to shield my eyes. When I looked again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I washed myself in the shower, getting anything that would get in the way of my sync test. My body had to be clean before I got into the plug suit.

 _Don't say goodbye_

I recall Pilot Ikaris words very often when I am changing into my plug suit, the reasons were still unknown to me. He had told me while crying that to say goodbye to him like that hurt me, about not saying I had nothing. His concerns were still puzzling to me, even if I had felt so warm when he asked me to smile.

I started out to the hallway, stopping when I saw the showering center for the males. Ikari was in there. Noting that served no purpose, but I had anyhow. I decided to wait for him, not knowing the reasons.

I had spend time needlessly thinking of things that do not concern piloting. Ikari had done things like this more than once, cleaning my living space and checking on my well being at school. His actions seemed unnecessary, but benign. His reasons were unknown and asking only served to make him flushed and unnerved.

Ikari walked out of the shower center as I was thinking about him.

"Pilot Ikari" I greeted the third child.

"hello Ayanami" he smiled while greeting me, he had smiled when after the 5th angels battle.

"has Asuka arrived yet?" he asked about the second child.

"the second child has yet to arrive" Ikari nodded as I answered his question.

"shall we head to the test area together?" Ikari asked, offering me his hand, just like back then. I reached out and took his hand, moving without thinking about why I moved.

"that is agreeable" I said, still holding onto his hand. The warmth that I felt during that moment once more filling my chest.

"w-why did you take my hand?" His nervous question made me think harder on why I took it.

"you offered your hand. I believe this is the socially accepted response, am I correct?" I answered with the logical reason for my actions.

"I am sorry Ayanami, I meant it as a gesture, I did not expect you to take it" I released his hand and withdrew my own. I was unnerved by this, why was letting his hand go upsetting.

"understood" I followed him as he headed to the testing room, taking notice of his back. Ikari was not like the commander, he was thin and fragile unlike the broad and strongly built Commander. But the feeling of ease and warmth from the small boys body was more than that of the commanders larger frame.

"do you play games?" he questioned me as we walked. The electronic entertainment he was talking about was not something that served any purpose to my mission of piloting.

"No" most of the staff stopped there, I had answered the question. Ikari however kept talking.

"shame, I have been getting into a few old games thanks to Kensuke" I was unsure as to why he would keep talking, or why I felt a push to reply.

"what do you gain from them?" Ikari seem to think about my question for a moment before coming to his conclusion.

"I enjoy it, it is fun. It is just for entertainment" his reason was something very disconnected to piloting, he acted of his own volition.

"entertainment" the word, I understood the meaning of it perfectly but still the practice of it was lost on me.

"I spent more time than I would like to say creating a perfectly balanced team"

He sounded happy as he spoke, he gained a sense of joy from talking about this?

"Balanced team?" I wanted to understand the concept more as it seem to matter to the Pilot.

"yea, a four man team. I like to go with a tank, healer support, a speed based DPS and lastly a mage with some decent health and Defence so my team is not too squishy" he was quite pleased with himself as he spoke. It made sense to me now, by balanced he meant a team that had no glaring weakness, having others make up for another members weakness. I had heard the term tank bu a few staff of Nerv when they talked about some online game. So DPS must make up of the tank, meaning it was most likely about dealing damage. Mage was clear to me, the term was based off the word magic much like how Magi was from the same term.

"i see. You seek a formation that offers a balance that covers its own weaknesses" he seemed to be impressed with me as I spoke, this brought forth a need to impress him more. I was unsure why, but I got a similar feeling to when Commander Ikari would praise me. Pilot Ikari brought with him a list of unknown reasons and feelings.

"Yea, you should try, you may like the team building" I saw no purpose in trying this practice out, however when he spoke of it I was drawn to the concept.

"I shall keep that in mind Ikari" I should had answered 'no' I had no reason to ever think about this again. But I did not want to say no after he had talked it up so much.

"or you could go with a single character RPG. Maybe play as a mage, using illusion and darkness to bend enemies to your will" he laughed as he said this, I found no reason this was funny, maybe this was a case of laughing from joy? I wonder why he saw me as a mage, and why would I bend people to my will? Again I started to question how Ikari viewed me, what was I in his eyes?

I had lost track of time as we arrived at our desired location. Dr. Akagi and captain Misato were waiting for us, still no sign of the second child. They started to explain what they had set up, they wanted to test us while we were dreaming. The entry plug would also fabricate a shared dream for the three of us.

The second child had made her way in as Ikari was talking with Dr Akagi. Pilot Ikari did not seem to notice her, or did not care as he went on talking. I could not place what kinda relationship the two pilots held, I had hear student at school call them a couple and others say she hated him. He often seem to be more passive and almost scared near her, then other times he should yell at her or they would have verbal fights.

"fine, lets start then" The second child spoke up, surprising Ikari as he visibly jumped at her voice.

"well now that we are whole, I guess we may as well throw you kids in" Captain Misato urged us to start moving. The Plug looked no different than the others we had used for testing. I sat down and calmly let the liquid fill the dark chamber. Images of Ikari crying, offering me his hand, asking me to smile and finally his face full of fear.

"I will protect you" I had spoken those words to him, it was a mission then but even now I felt the need to protect him.

"what was that Rei?" Captain Misato's voice ringed in my head.

"I am ready" I felt the need to close my eyes as my body relaxed. When I finally closed my eyes and fell into slumber I found myself in a the changing room we shared on the day of the fifth angel attack.

"hey, I will be helping you out with making your character Rei." the captains voice filled the room, as if she were the room itself.

"Understood" the screen that split the room, I wondered if Ikari was on the other side fearing the battle to come. I disliked the terror he felt that day, the fear of death and pain.

"let's start with class, I think that's cooler than Race" I looked at the small monitor that appeared in front of the thin sheet.

"anything will be acceptable" I did not need to spend time thinking about small things, I just needed to take the test.

"nope~ I will not let you be passive here, you are gonna talk this out with me" I watched the monitor glow with life as a picture of me was on it.

"Understood"

"okay, lets try something fun like a ranger?" the image of me donned a cloak and held a long bow. This was most likely a class that depended on fighting at a range with bows. I was about to accept when I recalled Ikari's words.

"Mage"captain Misato made a surprised noise as I spoke up. The image now wore a large hat that seem to be too tall to stand up straight. A staff in my hands and a short cloack at stopped near my knees. Ikari said I would enjoy this.

"Acceptable" I looked over the image of me, thinking of how Ikari would think of it.

"ok, next we shall pick your race, any idea what kinda mage you wanna be? It may help with this" I thought about Ikaris words once more and replied.

"I wish to bend others to my will." there was a moment of silence as the captain did not reply to me.

"wow, kinky Rei" I did not understand, the word was lost on me.

"ok, let's try this then" the captain sounded far more happy than she often was.

The image of me started to smile, not like the smile I gave Pilot Ikari but the kind of smile the Dr Akagi gave the commander. my teeth looked normal besides my canine that had grown into fangs.

"vampire seductress Rei, with this all the boys you see will bow to you" I did not need males to bow to me. However Ikari had said I should bend others to my will. Had he meant in a sexual manner?

"acceptable" I found this mix of class and race to be close to what Pilot Ikari meant.

"ok, a few tips. You cant go into sunlight without something to cover you, you will feel a strong need to feed yourself on blood and to give in to temptations of a darker nature and you will find you will talk with a bolder tone and use of words. So enjoy yourself" I did not understand her use of the term 'darker nature' but nothing in this world mattered so it would not effect my piloting.

"understood" the monitor sank into the floor and the voice of the captain died out. I was alone in this room, not like I had been back then. I looked to the thin screen and started to walk closer to it. I started to see a silhouette of a lean male. I knew it was ikari, I had seen his frame often at school and during tests. I reached my hand out to the silhouette, my body moving before I thought.

"I will protect you" I almost was able to touch the silhouette of the scared pilot before my vision was overtaken with whiteness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FUCKING STUPID SHINJI" I threw the empty toothpaste tube at the mirror in the bathroom. I had told him to pick up more, yet here I was forced to use his tube of cheap shit. I had not been waken by the idiot when he left today and now I was late for this new test.

"stupid Shinji" I muttered as I left the bathroom, in raged at the weak willed dumbass. He lived with a stunning woman such as myself yet he ignored my needs and just locked himself away with his stupid music player. He annoyed me with his actions. I did not know if he hated me, liked me, wanted to fuck me or even cared that I was around. Sometimes he showed how weak he really was, other times he surpassed me and showed a raw power that I was failing to match.

As I walked into the living room I noticed a black bento box with a piece of paper with my name taped to it. He made me lunch.

"stupid Shinji" I softly uttered as I picked up the food made just for me. He was hard to understand.

I made my way out of the apartment with his bento box held close to my heart as I ran to try and make it there before the test starts, not that they would dare start without ME. I debated with myself if I should thank the dumbass. He had made me food without the need to like when he does for school. But if I thanked him he may think I was praising him, or that I liked the pervert. But if I did not thank him, then maybe he would hate me? Did it matter if he did?…yes it did, I hated it, but it was clear I did not want him to hate me. I wanted him to shower me with praise and affection.

I swiped my card and entered the Nerv base, still moving in a rush. I would not thank him, but he would not get chewed out for not waking me. It seemed like a fair trade off.

"stupid Shinji" I whispered under my breath as I watched him enter the testing area with the doll following him like a loyal pup. I followed behind them slowly, not wanting to talk to him after he dared chose talking to her over me…even if he did not see me here THE FACT REMAINED!

I waited to calm myself before I entered the test area. I entered as they finished explaining the new test. Testing us while we dreamed the same dream, more or less.

"fine, lets get started then" I huffed out as I watched Shinji jump at my voice, it annoyed me how he was so weak yet still was my better when it came to his sync results.

"well now that we are whole, I guess we may as well throw you kids in" Misato said as she waved us in, I rushed past Shinji and Rei as I did not want to look at the pair at this moment.

I entered the plus and felt the rush as the blood like LCL filled the tube, the want to fight filled me like it always had when I did a sync test. It died down when I started to feel sleepy, I yawned before I dozed off.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room filled with boxes. I was on my side on a soft futon, with a warmth pressing on my back. I remembered this, I slept in his room the first night I moved in. The whole night had been filled with a sexual tension, his eyes looking me over but his fear of me stopping him from even wanting to look at my face.

"hello Asuka" the voice of the Doctor filled the room.

"is this a joke? Why am I stuck in this room with stupid Shinji!" I yelled, surprised that Shinji did not tense behind me.

"I can't see you Asuka. I also did not choose this, it is pulled from a important memory you have" At least it was not the kiss or or mothers death.

"Fine, lets hurry so I can leave here" I felt the temptation to turn and see if he was looking at me, or if he was even there. Maybe I was just feeling the warmth in my mind.

"let us start with your race" I huffed, was I in some geeky MMO? A screen formed in front of me, blinking on.

"how about something strong?" I grinned as the Doctor knew me well enough to start with that.

"DUH" I scoffed at the voice. An image of me formed on the screen, but much bigger with blazing red skin and huge tits. I liked the look of it, but it was a bit too big.

"An oni, very strong and feared" I liked the idea of having larger tits, but I wanted to stay around the same size.

"too big, next!" the next image was me but with four arms, I looked very strong but I winced at the ugly body.

"NEXT" I yelled before I even heard the name of this ugly thing.

"ok, how about a centaur?" I hissed as I was now a human with a horses ass.

"I will not give up my legs and ass!" I wanted to stay this beautiful if I could help it. I wanted to be strong and sunning, someone Shinji would fear but also long for.

"Dragoon!" I grin as the old folklore of my home filled my head. The body of a human woman and the wings and power of a dragon.

"ohh that is very like you" the image now showed me, slightly taller. Bloody red wings broke out of my back and my arms and legs were covered in beautiful scales while still showing off my legs. My hands replaced with powerful claws, but still small and cute enough to hold and touch things gently. A strong red tail sprouting from my back, just above my butt. I liked this, I looked like a powerful goddess.

"I like this! I look hot" I grinned at the Dragoon me.

"okay, let us talk class shall we?" I did not know how to feel about the doctor, she strong, beautiful and held power over many of the staff. But she was also passive and causal about too many things. She was strong but seem to lack any real passion.

"I want to be able to hurt others a lot" I did not want to be healing others or playing second fiddle.

"sneaky or straight out battle?" I disliked the idea of sneaking about and killing in one hit.

"I want to fight head on" I still felt Shinji on my back, Would he have picked a Healer? Maybe he chose something that did not fight at all like a farmer or a salesmen.

"I think you may like a barbarian or Viking" I did not want to be a stupid moron.

"no, I want to have some class in my combat" I huffed at her.

"I want to be smart in my fight, but also overpower them" I did not know enough about this 'class' shit to know a name for such a thing.

"warlord. You want to be the ever cunning and charming Warlord. Urge others to follow you and want to please you. Overpowering others in combat and even making allies fight with more than they normally would." she sounded like she was reading from a book.

"Charming… Okay, I like it" I would be praised by Shinji and Rei, they would want to please me.

"Okay, get ready for the game to start, and we wont be able to keep an eye on what you see, but we will be here to unplug you if you are in danger".

Her voice died out and I was alone with Shinji in his room again.

"Shinji, do you hate me?" I turned to look at him, only finding his back. He was stuck in his own world as music stopped sound from reaching him. I reached out, wanting to rip the headphones off and tell him to look at me, to like me. Love me.

The world flashed white.

 **and now that it is over, I have the task of making the world, making them meet and keeping them the same person but slightly changing how they act due to the class and race system. thank you if you read this all, I am getting less and less nervous about people viewing my views.**


	2. unstable meeting

The large lizard opened its wings and let out a spew of flames, forcing the pack to back away from the drake. After a failed attempt to flap its wings only to scream in pain, the drake stood its ground to fight the pack.

"Kensuke, take the the left side, Toji take the right. I will keep his attention, the rest of you attack when it falls" I barked out. Pointing my sword at the wanna be dragon I grinned, this would be fun.

I rushed in and blocked its first attack with my shield. His claw smashed into it hard, forcing me to slide back in the dirt. I did not have to block for long as Kensuke ripped into its leg forcing it to switch its target.

"FUCK NO" I roared as I swung at the retracting claw, once more showing I was the one it should be fighting. The drake screeched in pain and fury as it snapped at me and whipped its tail at Kensuke. Toji took this moment to jump on its back. He grabbed the wing we had already broken and started to stab at it with a dagger.

The drake crashed into the dirt, no able to deal with the pain of its broken wing being attacked. The moment it hit the floor a wave of men rushed in and before the drake could get back up, they stabbed at it. Eyes gouged out, neck slit and stomach cut open. The drake fell silent, blood pooling under it's now dead body.

"tonight, we EAT DRAKE" I howled with joy at the idea of the taste of the rare beast. The pack howled in excitement as they started to drag the body back to where we had set up a small camp. Kensuke and Toji rejoined me with a look of boredom.

"I was hopping it would push me to transform" Toji huffed at the lack of fight the beast posed. Kensuke was on the other end, enjoying the lack of a real struggle.

"I don't like changing, it hurts" I patted his shoulder, I understood what he meant.

"but it is the power it bring that makes the pain worth it" Toji whined at his oldest friend. I laughed at the bickering that happened after every hunt.

"I would rather a fun struggle as a human, but I do understand the thrill of a prey that needs the raw power of a wolf to kill" I tried very hard to only pull out my wolf form when it was worth the pain, and being the hunt leader Toji would not change without my permission.

"I would like to see a prey that needed YOUR wolf to kill Shinji" I blushed and rubbed my neck at the praise from my friend.

"you are making me sound stronger than I am Kensuke" Toji scoffed at my remark.

"Man, even I have to agree with Kensuke. You are a torrent of death when you chose to change" I laughed at the beautiful words Toji used to talk about something as silly as me turning into a oversized dog.

"come on, I don't want to miss the choice meat" I sheathed my sword and started back to camp, Toji and Kensuke covering my sides as they followed.

The pack had been eager as we tore the drakes carcass apart. We did not bother to cook the beast, rather we eat it raw. I had been given the first pick of meat and as always I chose to eat the heart before digging into its thigh. Most of the pack would not want to eat the heart of any creature, but I loved it. The heart was the source of power and emotion to most living things, to eat that was to eat everything the animal had been.

"this is a good feast, maybe three days worth of meat if we pace ourselves" Kensuke marveled at the amount of feed the carcass would offer.

"We will still need to hunt everyday, we need to build a stockpile in case we run out of prey while moving camps." I licked my fingers, the taste of blood lingered in my mouth.

"Shinji is right, then again I would be pissed if the Hunt lead would rather take it easy" Toji growled as he fought another for a large rib. The other backed off when Toji snarled at him.

"yea, but still this was a great hunt. I was surprised that you were able to break its wing with that boa" Kensuke picked at the wing in his hand.

"why? I am the best shot you punk" Toji puffed his chest as Kensuke laughed.

"I am not surprised you landed the shot, but Toji, you broke the wing with a boa, that is insane" I laughed as I praised my friends skill with the hunters boa. He grinned and punched my arm with a friendly glee.

"I was not gonna let our lead's target loose, when will the next drake stumble into our lands?" he was right, it was odd to see a dragon-kin in this part of the plains. The dragon-kin were known to like the hot and rough rocky terrain of the fire lands. It was possible that a drake rider had landed near, or a flock of drakes were near.

"I think we should send out a party to search for any other drakes" I would not be taken in by an ambush of drake in my own backyard.

"we just finished hunting, why go for more food?" Kensuke did not seem to like the idea of trying to hunt more fire breathing lizards. Toji however saw the reason for my worry.

"We took a hard hit there Shinji, we cant just gather a party to go back out. We need to let the injured rest and we need strong to guard the hurt" he raised a point, I cant spread us too thin.

"I can go by myself, In my wolf form I could cover ground fast and I would be a hard foe to down while in that form." I saw the light in Toji's eyes and I knew his next question.

"I have to go without you, I need you to fill my spot as Hunt lead while I am gone." I knew he wanted to do the best thing for the pack, but it was also plain to see his desire to come with me and watch my back. Kensuke shared the desire as he offered to come.

"I can go, I am not the hunt lead, and I am not needed here" he pleaded, I smiled at the thought.

"I would rather you watched Toji's back, you two work better in a pair and the pack needs a strong hunt lead while I am gone" I understood the need to go with me. The three of us had been raised as a group, we undertook the trail to be adults in the pack together. We were forever kin, but that was second to the need of the pack.

"I will go by myself, I will return with news of the drakes and if it needs to be further explored, I will return and we can plan it out from there" I would have to talk to the alpha about this first, but I am sure he would not mind if I scouted for danger.

"Fine, but don't go running off because a hot chick hits on you" Toji growled, making me pout at the idea of me running off with a random woman.

"I gotta go, I need to get permission first" I cleaned the meat off the bone. I was tempted to bite onto the bone and keep it, but the pups would have more fun with the bone. I dropped it as I stood up and made my way through the crowd to the alpha in the back.

"I need to speak" I said, standing in front of the guards to the alpha.

"is it Shinji? I will see him" I was waved in and stood face to face with the taller bulkier man.

"I ask permission to scout for more Drake, it is odd for them to be seen here and if it means they came as a group we should know." I kept eye line with the alpha.

"You have my permission, for the pack's well being you will be given a small supply of needed items and you will be sent into the wild. Shinji, be sure to take care. I don't want to lose a son" Gendo patted my head, much to my dislike.

"Yes father, I will return with some new, be it good or bad" I pounded my chest with my fist as I left the area Father had used as his den. My father was a hard person to peg down. He would do nearly anything to better the pack, to the point where it seemed like he was a villain, but he hated the actions he had to take and the stress it had put on our relationship in my younger years.

That was in the past, today I had a real journey ahead of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small hand softly held my shoulder.

"P-please miss, I am but a servant" the young boy pleaded with me, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he would not fight back as I ran my finger down his exposed chest.

"You have not shown any sign of resistance" I said softly, blunt as I often was.

"M-miss" he tried once more to stop me, but I silenced him with a kiss. He melted into the kiss and his tense body relaxed. I pulled away and looked at the boy who now looked off into the distance with glazed eyes.

"you have been looking at me, I have noticed your interest in my body" I kissed his neck softly, his head moved to offer my easier reach to his neck. I was thankful to this, it made it easier to sink my fangs into him. He moaned softly as his blood was drained from his body.

I dropped him after I had drank enough to state my hunger, anymore would just be for the pleasure of the it all. The boy had passed out from the pleasure of the bite, I would not need to move his body. No longer needed to be near the humans, I make my way back to the den still covered by the nights veil.

I was greeted on my way by another of my kind.

"Greetings my lady" he said, but his voice and body spoke a different story. He was wary of me, only greeting me because it was a social need of him. Even among vampires, I was feared.

"greetings" I did not know his name, nor did I care. Having done the bare minimum needed to seem polite, he sped up to leave me alone again. I kept on my way as the sun would be up soon, being in the open would be dangerous even if my cloak shielded me from the deadly sun.

As I entered the house we had set up as a shortcut to the castle hidden in the mountains. The thralls who lived in the house bowed to me and muttered a long chant of health and good fortune. I waved them away and opened the door to the tunnel leading back to the castle. It would be a short and silent walk in the dark, not that the dark would make anything harder to see for me.

After I made my way out of the tunnel I headed straight to my chamber in the high tower. The others I passed would bow and shuffle away from me. They looked at me with respect and fear, but not for me but for my bloodline. I waved them away as I passed.

As I closed in on the door to my room I was stopped by an elder.

"Ayanami, we have need of you" Kozo Fuyutsuki, he was of the oldest of our kind. He was one of the only other vampire bloodlines that challenged me for strongest family.

"Understood" I gave up on trying to return to my living area and followed the elder. We traveled deep into the heart of the castle, passing nobles and servant alike as we neared the throne room. The further we got, the less vampires we ran into.

"Ayanami, we have heard of news of a rouge vampire who has fled with blood of the firstborn" I listened as he talking about the theft of one of our rarest and most powerful artifact.

"We have chosen you to get it back, The lord wants to explain more of it to you in detail." I nodded, if the lord asked me to go and return the stolen goods, I would. The lord was the only vampire who's bloodline was older and stronger than my own.

"then prepare yourself" he said as we stopped in front of a towering set of iron doors. Behind here was the consul of the old, the vampires of the oldest families would dictate how we would live with the human threat at our doors.

"I am ready" I watched as the doors slowly swung open, mist creeping out from the bottom of the doors. As they opened fully I stepped into the darkness, the only source of light was in the middle. Around the circle of dim light was seven large black slates. In front of each was an elder.

"step into the circle of moonlight" I followed the orders and stepped into the light. I faced the lord who was the only one with any metal or gold on him, he wore a elegant and beautiful robe and donned a golden crown. His dead red eyes stared into my soul.

"Ayanami, we have need of your unique traits." he spoke evenly and with a powerful tone. I could not see his mouth move as he held his hands together over his mouth, a pose he often took.

"Understood, I will do my best Lord" the other members of the consul mutters around me, they did not seem to share the Lords views on me.

"one of our own has stolen an item we will have of if we are ever attacked. We will give you a small troop and you will follow his trail." I wondered what Vampire would dare take the blood of the firstborn.

"the last we heard of him he was heading into the plains in the east. It will take you two days to make it there, but once there you will have to follow his trail on your own" he then added, sounding rather dire.

"you will be near a pack of Wolves, we no longer hold them as servants so be warned, they may go in for the kill if they see you" I nodded, werewolves had once been our guardians, but they turned their backs on us. They fled and left us to defend ourselves from the hunters.

"You should rest for the day, you will leave when the sun sets." I was about to turn and take my leave when one of the consul spoke up.

"why do you trust such a task to the blood of the cursed? Her bloodline has brought chaos and death to us." I stood and listen to things I had grown up hearing from everyone in the castle, my birth being a mistake.

"I agree, her ancestor was the one that took the lance" another consul spoke up, angry at what my ancestor had done.

"silence!" the Lord shouted, everyone fell silent at his command.

"Ayanami, show us the lance" I nodded and held my hands over my heart. Cutting open a small wound on my breast and the blood flowed out to form a red lance.

"while she bares the sins of her ancestors in her blood, it is with this sin that she has the power to strike down our foes." I grabbed the lance and waited for the order to use it or to return it to my body.

"fine, we will accept the cursed child" the lord nodded and waved me off. I curtsey and take my leave. Hearing the consul talk about what to do about the hunters that search for our castle even now.

The trip back to my room was uneventful, the only thing that happened was I passed a servant being fed on by a noble vampire, she looked so happy as she was being drained. I opened my door and entered the small room. It was near bare, just a bed and a desk. I stripped off my cloak and felt the cold touch my skin. I got into my bed and got ready for sleep.

 _I will protect you_

Again I heard my voice, saying things I had never said in my life.

 _Smile_

The male voice caused my cheeks to lit a blood red. Who was this man and why did I long to hear him say my name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK" I screamed as the drakes were gone. I scoffed at the empty mountainside.

"looks like the horde of zombies were just a distraction eh?" Hikari said upset that she got blood on her dress.

"I guess, well I am gonna go get them" I did not want the drakes to get killed out there. The drakes were needed to hunt and kill trespassers who would dare enter our land.

"want me to join you?" I looked at my friend, then at her pretty dress and soft smile. While yes she was a dragoon like me, she was kind and sweet.

"no, I would rather you tell the others I am gonna go get them" yes there were other drakes, but I hated the idea that some necrofreak stole them after distracting them with a horde of undead.

"okay, take care Asuka, I will see you when you get back here" she gave me a warm hug that I returned before I spread my wings and shot into the sky.

I felt at ease in the sky, the world growing ever smaller as I flew higher. I felt free an light in the sky. I stayed under the cloud and looked for any signs of the stupid drakes. I noticed a trail of fire and ruin in a wide plain far in the east. I flew over at top speed and landed near a burned tree. There were signs of a struggle here, a group followed the drake, most likely killed it. The fact that were was no corpses here, drake or man, meant that they most likely dragged it away. The dirt confirmed it this as there was a trail were the drake was dragged.

"someone killed a drake? An no deaths on their side?" I was both amazed and pissed. Whatever group did this had to have been strong to get through this, or they dragged their dead back with them. I heard the sound of metal clanking along with footsteps.

"who are you" I turned to the source of the sound to find a young man donning heavy armor. A longsword on his belt and a steel shield on his left arm. His brown hair slightly messy but still had an air of order.

"who the fuck are you to ask a Dragoon their name?" I huffed at the stupid human who dared talk to me like he was my equal.

"I don't care about your pedigree asshole" the human barked at me, causing me to clench my fist.

"I will be kind and let that slide, knowing that you are acting brave because you are scared." I laughed at the poor little man, even if he was just slightly shorter than I was.

"why are you here?" he ignored me and asked that stupid question. I growled at him.

"do I look like I am someone you can talk to like that! Show me some respect" I put my hands on my hips as I talked to this annoying idiot.

"you look like a dragon fucked a human, and the offspring wandered around with a hammer and shorts" he scratched his head as he talked about my shorts. I was wearing a cute armored top that shielded my shoulders and chest. Besides the top I wore a pair of shorts that showed off my legs.

"it is called being a Dragoon" I started to pull out my large warhammer that I had hooked to the back of my shorts. I grew tired of this man, and I figured it would be easy to just kill him and move on. He noticed this and drew his longsword.

"i warn you, I will kill you if you choose to fight" I grinned, this sounded like he might put up a fight. It was hard to find people who would even dare talk back to me, let alone be willing to fight. Shame it would only last seconds.

I flew at him and brought down the hammer ending the fight in one blow. At least normally, but he had manged to block with his shield and took the blunt of the attack. He grunted but he was still fine, no broken arm or any real harm done to him.

"how the fuck" I roared at the boy, only to find a blade stuck in my knee. I swung my hammer again not caring if he had poked me with that metal stick. He ducked under the hammer and pulled his sword out. I removed one hand from my hammer and grabbed his face, he was too slow to pull away and struggled in my grip.

"well, you put up a fun fight. Now fuck off" I threw him into the burnt tree and looked at my bloody knee. He had pierced my scales and even drew blood. That was a shocking amount of power for a human.

"I can't beat you like this, can I?" I turned to see the human still alive, but I threw him at a tree with enough force to kill a man. I held my warhammer in my both hands. I would kill him for sure this time.

"hey stupid, whats your name?" he dropped his shield and sword, had he given up?

"I am shinji Ikari, I would ask you the same" Shinji said as he took off his armor too, standing there in a shirt and tights.

"I am Asuka langley soryu" I said my name with great pride, I mean I was amazing. Shinji nodded as he took off his shirt and started to remove his tights.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU A PERVERT" I screamed at the stripping man, I did not want to see his lean chest and strong shoulders, FUCK.

"it is annoying when I do this dressed, I do forget that you outsiders are so hung up over the naked body" he looked annoyed as he threw his tights to the side, now fully nude, not even trying to cover his junk.

"I know I am hot, but control yourself you pervert" I hissed at him, covering myself with my hands as if that would stop him from checking out my perfect body.

The mood broke when he started to scream, his hair turned a jet black and he fell to his knees. His body started to shake violently screaming still. His fingers clawed at the dirt before hair started to grow on his knuckles. The sound of bones cracking and breaking made me feel sick, I could only wonder what he was feeling. The hair started to grow on his body now too and his eyes turned blood red. His face started to crack and stretch. Soon his face looked more and more like a wolf. I watched in horror as his body was soon covered in black fur and his body grew scream turned into a howl as he stood up, towering over me now.

The boy I fought, now stood up as a wolf looking at me with a blood lust that sent a chill down my spine. He snarled at me, crouching down onto all fours before he launched himself at me smashing into my chest with his feet and his fangs would have taken my head off if I did not put my arms up to take the bite. Blood dripped onto my face as he gnarled at my arms. I let loose a flurry of flames at him to force him off. He landed and rolled around trying to put out the flame. Fear still holding me I spread my wings and prepared to take flight, even if I continued the fight the air would give me an advantage.

I took off, but before I got too far I was tackled back to the floor. He pinned me down with his arm to my throat and held me head away from him, learning to fear my fire breath. I felt helpless, and that just made me angry. I stabbed my hand into his rib cage and he howled in pain.

"you little fucker" I roared as I slashed at his face with my free arm. Stupid Shinji was in pain, but he still kept me pinned, hoping to choke me out. I felt the air flow being cut off, I would black out if he kept this up. I kept clawing at him, each slash weaker and weaker than the last. He took the damage and just pushed harder at my neck. I watched him as my vision faded, and soon all was black.

When I came too I was tied to a tree. Whoever had tied me was rather kind, my wings were moved so they would be be tied up or crushed against the tree. My hammer was no longer on me, but it would be stupid to let a prisoner have such a weapon.

"awake?" Shinji's voice, of course.

"Yea, I am awake now idiot" I could break the tree behind me, but it would be clear I was trying and it would take a few moments, moments he could use to kill me when he noticed. But it was not hopeless, I could fall back on my class skills.

 _Charm_

"you are strong" I sighed, I hate to admit it, but he had overpowered me and even denied my escape.

"... you are pretty strong too" He looked away rubbing his neck, he seemed on edge.

"but you gave in too fast, you were strong enough to put up a good fight without being a wolf. You just need to learn to fight better with that sword and shield. You stabbed my knee, it would have been better to aim for my gut" while a knee wound was good at crippling most things, a gut wound would slow ANYTHING down.

"I-I guess, I was taken back by the sudden speed and power" he stuttered, he was clearly now use to dealing with this praise, or he was distracted by my gender. Either way it made this easier.

"I could use your help, I need to hunt down someone who stole a pack of drakes from my mountains" it head perked up at the word drake.

"I assume you meet one, and by the looks of this place it is no more?" he looked back at me now, shrugging his shoulders.

"we had to eat, drake lasts for a while." I guess that made sense, annoying, but makes sense.

"I see, well I want to get the others back, but more importantly hunt down the fuck who took them to start with" I smiled as I looked at him, causing him to fidget in place.

"I would enjoy having a strong warrior at my back as I return the drake and kill the fucker" I watched as he debated with himself, looking me over as he did.

"I g-guess I could use help in making the plains safe" he ruffed his hair in annoyance and made his way over to me and started untying me.

"thank you Shinji" he tensed at my use of his name and muttered under his breath.

"it's fine Asuka" and with that the idiot let me free. I stretched out my body to get rid of the numbness that came with the bondage.

"I was able to find this battle site, but tracking is not really a talent of the Dragon-kin. I am sure a wolf would be more useful here" he rubbed his neck again, it seems to be a nervous habit.

"I can see if I can't pick up their scent." he closed his eyes and started to roam the site, sniffing about every once in a while. It was on odd sight watching an armor clad man walk in circles smelling for drakes.

"they went north, one is bleeding, I also smell death" that was far more detailed than I had expected from just smelling the air.

"the ass summoned zombies, so he might be a necromancer or even among the undead himself" I still could feel the blood and guts that I was covered with as I mowed them down.

"we can march north for a few hours, but we both need rest after that fight. I say after 3 hours we can camp and still have plenty of time to hunt them down" I scoffed at that stupid time.

"if I fly, I can get there in seconds. We may as well camp here and not waste the time walking" he shook his head at my boasting.

"I may loose track of them, they could go somewhere that I don't know of. This way we need the trail fresh" I sighed, but he made a point.

"ok, lead the way of great wolf" I watched him shrug then start heading north. I had talked my way into getting an ally in this hunt, plus I enjoyed the fact that he was on his backfoot when I talked him up. I picked up my hammer and followed the wolfboy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dragon lady whined during half the trip, the other half she asked stupid and annoying questions.

"so do you guys use forks?" I growled at the idea of eating with such a tool.

"no, we rip the meat off the carcass"

"you don't cook it?" I laughed, we could but we rarely did.

"why bother? You waste most of the blood if you do that" she was noticeably unnerved by this fact.

"you are all animals" I looked back at her as she said that.

"and?" we were wolves after all.

"I hoped you would be better than just animalistic instinct" she huffed at me as I just shrugged her off.

"we have traveled enough, we can camp here. I hope you don't mind sleeping under the stars princess" I sniffed around to make sure no one else claimed this area or that we were near anything that posed a threat.

"I can stupid Shinji" she looked over the flat plain, no trees or water nearby.

"good, I did not bring any tents, just bottles and raw meat" she sat down and shrugged, not bothered by the lack of any tents. I did not smell anything to worry about so I walked over and sat across from her.

"I can take the first watch" I muttered as I started to undo my armor, feeling the weight start to leave my body.

"sure, just don't do anything to me while I am asleep" I looked away from her as my cheeks started burning. I growled out an answer.

"I am not gonna do anything, bitch"

"says the pervert who stripped naked in front of me!"

"what is it with you people and nudity? I would have broken my armor and clothes had I worn them" she huffed and looked away.

"sure, it is not like you enjoy exposing yourself" I growled in anger at her.

"shut up" I hated this, she would not see me as anything but a pervert? I looked out at the neverending plains. It was unlikely we would be attacked by the deer that roamed here, but the risk of being attacked by a pack of goblins was a real one. The little monsters had made a nest somewhere around here, but we never saw them as a big enough threat to hunt them down.

"so… you looked like you were in pain when you changed" Asuka sounded worried, or at least not as cocky as usually.

"it hurts." I winced at the memory of the ungodly pain the change brought.

"it happens every time you change?" I shake my head and turn around tom face her. She was in the middle of taking off the armor that as over her shirt.

"when I get older, I should be able to lessen the pain, some of the older wolves don't feel any pain now, well except during the full moon. But even the alpha screams during the wolf moon" I watched as she let the armor fall to the ground, revealing a simple red training tank-top. Her did not cover her stomach as her breasts took up most of the shirt just to cover.

"so you always change during the full moon?" I snapped my eyes back up, hoping she did not notice me staring.

"yes, it is the night we are stuck in that form until the sun hits us. The younger pups have no control of themselves during it either." I use to try and eat the other pups when I was young.

"wow, guess that power has a few downsides eh?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, but I assume every race has downsides, even yours" I watched her nod.

"I guess, it is hard to make clothes that won't catch my wings, I burn things when I get sick and most of us are born woman, so not much to pick from when it comes to good males" most of the dragoons were female? That was odd. I guess it would suck for the race to have few males.

"then again, the few males we have get cocky because of all the sex" I turned crimson and started coughing as she just bluntly started talking about sex.

"what? You are fine with getting nude, but the word sex freaks you out?" I looked away as she teased me.

"being naked is normal for us, but Sex…" she laughed at me, annoying.

"you act like you have not even kissed a girl yet!" I tensed up, and she noticed.

"OHH GOD you have never kissed anyone?" I wanted to shrink away as she hit the nail on the head.

"ok, ok. I tell you what Wolfy, I you do a good job helping me. I may reward you with a nice, passionate kiss~" she mocked me, I barked back at her.

"get to sleep, I have first watch" she faked a hurt look.

"am I not good enough? Do you not want me to kiss you" she said slowly, making her lips stand out with every word.

"s-shut up, unless you want first watch" she waved my anger away and laid on her side, using her wing to cover her like a blanket. I turned away from her and watched for any movement I saw in the distances.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Don't ever say that! Just don't say that you have nothing else!_

 _don't say goodbye when you leave for a mission, it's just too sad_

I woke up to his voice again. I looked around, I was in the tent I set up yesterday. We have traveled for a day and a half and ended up in the plains, but with no way to track the traitor.

"My lady, we have noticed a small cave filled with goblins. We believe he may be controlling them and hiding in the cave" the lesser vampire spoke from outside my tent, him and four others had joined my journey. I would have rather gone alone, I disliked the company of others.

"understood" I started to dress myself, getting ready for the blood bath when we reached the goblins. Now fully dressed I open my tent to meet the five lesser vampires who looked unhappy with my presence.

"where are the goblins?" I asked, looking at the one who spoke to me through the tent.

"they are north of here, but we also heard noises from the west, two people maybe." he looked nervous at this.

"we will split into two then, I will take two of you and the other three will go scout the cave" I was about to pick out two at random when I heard two of them offer to come with me

"acceptable" I saw no reason to turn down the two of them. We all agreed on the plans of actions and went off.

I lead while the two followed behind, rather close for people who were scared or hated me. Never the less I had a mission, I would worry about them after I had killed the two here.

"that is far enough" I turned to face the vampire that spoke, only to be grabbed by the other one and forced onto my knees.

"I don't know what you did to entrap the Lord, but you wont be returning this day. You were slain while fighting the traitor, but with your death we were able to kill him and take back the blood" he hissed out, pulling a stake out of his cloak.

"Humans are fond of this way to kill us, I thought it would fit you being killed in such a shameful way, killed by a wooden stake" I was unamused by this all, I would just burn them alive here and now and move on.

However before I could take action, a shadow leaped over me and took the attackers head off before landing. The headless body fell limp to the ground as the stranger turned around. He stood slightly taller than me, wearing a tunic and tights.

"let her go, or I rip you apart" he growled, he was possible a werewolf, that would make sense in this area.

"you have no reason to save this scum" the remaining lesser vampire hissed at the stranger, who shrugged at the remark.

"I don't have a reason not to save her" he pointed his sword at my attacker.

"would you rather we fight this out? I could use a snack, even if you people taste like shit" the taunt worked as my attacker let me go and lunged at the wolf, only to be cut down and stabbed in the heart.

"are you hurt" I looked up at the boy as he offered me his hand.

"I am unhurt" I answer and take his hand, unsure as why I did. I can get up by myself. Never the less I accepted his hand and he helped me up.

"good to hear, now why are you in my lands?" I studied him, he knew they were vampires so it was clear he knew I was too. It made no sense for him not to kill me now, had he a reason to keep my alive? He could be hoping to use me as a hostage? Had he just killed them because they posed a threat and sees me as a weakling? Did he hope to use me for sex? The most logical answer would be the truth.

"I am hunting a vampire who stole a rare item from us. We found him hiding in a cave near here" he nodded along with my speech.

"okay, you can return home, I will kill this Vampire, but the item in questions will be mine until I can prove it will not be used to harm us" this answer was counter productive, I needed the blood, and I would never get it back if the wolves got it. I needed him to agree to work with me and let me keep the blood. He held a logical reason for his actions so reasoning with him would be pointless; My race skill would work.

 _S_ _educe_

"you would send me home alone?" I reached out and cradled his cheeks in my hands and stared into his eyes with mine, he started to fidget under my touch.

"w-well"

"I require the aid of someone strong, and brave" my style of speech started to become more relaxed as I praised him.

"I need you" I whispered as I brought his face closer to mine.

"I need you to protect me, Will you help me?" he started to nod, unable to answer me.

"good" I went closer to his neck, I felt the urge to bite him, turn him into a thrall and keep him as my guard till I was done.

"I will protect you" his words made me stop, I had said those words to the man in my dreams. I rested my head on his shoulder, no longer feeling the urge to bite him.

"now lets get my ally and storm that cave…I am sorry I don't know your name miss" he made a point, we should share such information.

"I am Rei Ayanami."

"I am Shinji Ikari"

"and I am Asuka, now start flirting with strange woman and lets get onto killing" a new voice spoke up, sneaking up on Ikari who tensed up at her voice. The speaker was a red haired dragoon who looked like she had been in a fight not too long ago.

This would be helpful.

 **I am still unsure if my rei is TOO OOC, but I have some leeway due to this being a different Rei.**

 **so I should have made this longer, but I really want to get the second chapter out. I will be sure to make the third chapter good to make up for this.**


	3. Raid

**excited about this, maybe too excited. I should be writing for Not and Hero, but I want to get the basic plot idea lined out for this. plus I am really excited for some of the later chapters and moments i have planned for Shinji and Rei and a few I have for Asuk and Shinji rather soon.**

 **never the less, I give to you what either good or bad I have made here.**

The goblins patrols were messy and it seemed this was a new habit for them.

"I guess they are being told to patrol by the Vampire who is hiding there" I watched with Rei beside me. She has refused to leave me side lately, a habit that got under my skin. I disliked getting close to others, the Pack was one thing as we are a family that can't be broken. But people out of the pack? They had the risk of hurting me or betraying me.

"he could be controlling them with magic" her voice was dead, she had no reflection or real tone besides a flat note.

"Unlikely, they are nervous, they don't know how to patrol right, see the larger on is moving faster than the smaller one leaving a gap to sneak in or stealth kill them off" I pointed out the things that made it clear they were doing this in their own mind.

"Why would they listen to a vampire without being magically controlled" I could think of a few reasons.

"he may have given them better weapons, woman to reproduce or a large amount of food" Rei looked at me with her blank face as I talked about woman.

"he may have made a thrall and given them as gifts" Thrall, a Vampire trick that scared the fuck out of me. The power to make one truly believe they loved and worshiped the vampire who sired them.

"I see, a Thrall sounds like a life of hellish torment" I growled at the idea of a being someones pet.

"some come willingly. I have also heard of Vampires who enjoy pleasuring their Thralls" I tried not to blush, a failing battle.

"I see" I felt confident that I knew the patrol pattern and I would be able to make a plan of attack.

"do you think you'd enjoy life as a thrall to a master who pleased you?" Rei asked, I had to stop myself from roaring in rage at the question, instead only snapping at her.

"I am no one's pet!" I felt my rage melt away as she held my cheek, I want to tell her to stop but the cold hand seem to pacify me.

"if you talk too loud we will be found out" I nodded and leaned into her hand, the cold felt nice.

"we must return, please lead" she removed her hand and my mind cleared up, I started back to her camp where Asuka was waiting. I did not like how her touch made my mind so cloudy. A single touch would make me relax and listen to anything she said with interest.

"do you have any thralls?" we had time before we made it back to Asuka, and I wanted to know more about the Vampire in my company.

"No." Her answer was to the point.

"why" I found it odd, she was a noble if my guess was right. Her cloak was shorter than most, a sign of fashion and not purpose. Her skin was far more pale and fair then the other two I killed.

"I only felt the need once, and he spoke a few words that made me stop" this was odd, what could a man say that would make her not want to sire him.

"what did he say?" I was eager to hear words that moved this girl.

"he said something I often hear in my dreams" I was not expecting such an answer. We were making good time and we saw Asuka sitting on three dead bodies.

"they came back?" I looked at the burns and blood coating the dead vampires.

"yea, I was hoping to get a workout, but they just rushed in and had no idea how to fight in a group. Plus one touched my boob" she seemed VERY angry at the last part, as if during the chaos of battle they chose to grope her.

"anyhow, I learned the pattern, our best choice is to attack in an hour when they change shift. We will kill both parties and unless they have a third or fourth party, the cave should be unguarded." there was a chance that there were more inside, however killing two parties would make things easier on the inside.

"sounds like a good plan Shinji, sounds like you have done this before" Asuka once more praised me. It was an odd feeling to have the normally angry and bitchy Asuka be gentle and kind, more so that I enjoyed it so much and felt the need to do better for more praise.

"I am the hunt lead, I have to be smart of the better prey will get away or kill of a few of us before we down it" this was different though, we were not use to fighting with one and other and we would have to choice who would lead the raid.

"we should appoint a leader" Rei seem to speak my thoughts.

"I agree, I am use to leading wolves, but I gotta admit that a dragoon and Vampire, no." I did not know their strengths and I only really knew Rei's weakness to sun and holy.

"I disagree, Ikari's former role as a leader would prove as the ideal choice." Rei made a point I guess, but I had a lifetime to learn my packs habits and I knew them inside and out.

"I think I may be a better choice, I have cleared out a few cocky assholes that tried to enter my domain, I am use to working with others I rarely know" Asuka did not sound too stuck p as she said this, and she did have a knack for giving me orders.

"Unacceptable, You lack the discipline and military edge Ikari would offer us." Rei seemed dead set on me leading, however I agreed with Asuka. I would rather let someone who had a natural eye for others talent.

"Ayanami, I think Asuka is right here, I don't think I can lead a team I don't know, where she seems to have a decent idea of what we can do" I yawned as I explained my reasoning.

"I am gonna take a nap, I trust you two to wake me in an hours time" I had missed my chance to sleep when I saved Rei, and we went straight from that to keeping an eye on the goblins. I would need some rest if I was gonna be any use in battle.

I walked away from them, staying within eyes sight and looked at my feet and started to walk in a circle. It was a habit, I was crushing the grass underfoot to make the area soft to sleep on. Being happy with my work, I curl into a ball and get ready to sleep, until I notice Rei sitting next to me.

"Ayanami, I would like some space" I was met with an unflinching pair of red eyes.

"It is safest to stay close" I started to growl as she did not move.

"Ayanami, Please go away." I did not like the idea of either of them being near me while I slept, or anyone besides the pack. She looked at me before standing up and walking over to Asuka.

"thank you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched the whole 'fight' unfold. Shinji seemed to honestly be pissed off that Rei would dare sit next to his sleeping form. It was odd to see him get that angry over something so small. Sure he could be an ass in battle or the heat of the moment but to growl at Rei for something that small.

"don't worry, I am sure he does not hate you" I felt bad for the emotionless doll, Shinji could come off as intimidating when he growled, well to someone not as badass as me.

"unnecessary, Ikari does not hate me" She sounded very confident. As if nothing she could do would make him not like her.

"you seem sure of yourself" I was slightly annoyed by her dead tone.

"I have given him no reason too" she said, all the while looking at the sleeping wolf.

"why are you so intent on staying close to him?" I started checking my hammer over, looking for any damage I would have to repair.

"he told me he would protect me." I burst into fits of laughter as she said this, finally gaining me her stare.

"I meet him and he gets naked then nearly bites my head off, he meets you and he vows to protect you" Rei tilted her head as I laughed at Stupid Shinji.

"Ikari removed his clothes?" I kept laughing as she asked that so causally.

"yea, dumbass gets naked before he turns, not an ounce of shame about it either" I had to stop laughing or I was sure I'd choke.

"perhaps he feels more at ease nude, the fact that I am dressed may be why he was agitated" the idiot started to undo her cloak as she spoke.

"DON'T undress you fool, I don't want to see you naked too" I was surrounded by perverts.

"why does my body unnerve you?" I groaned at her.

"I just don't want to see it naked, are you a pervert too?! don't you feel bad showing off your naked body?" Rei started shaking her head and answered evenly.

"I often am nude when I feed, you seem to be the only one here with any issue with the concept of nudity" as if her words reminder her of something she started to stand and move closer to the sleeping Shinji.

"leave him alone, we need him in good shape" I did not want her to annoy the tired ass.

"I am hungry, I need to feed. If Ikari will not do, then I will have to feed on you" I groaned, I cant have her wake him up to drink his blood. I hated to do this, but it works out better if I am her meal and Shinji gets to get the rest he needs.

"Fine, hurry over and make it fast" she nodded and sat in front of me. I assumed she would just bite me and end it there, but she started to kiss my neck.

"W-What the fuck" I tried not to scream, but the sudden kisses freaked me out.

"I must numb your neck" I winced but let her go on, the feeling in my neck slowly faded away. I wonder what it will be like to be bitten.

"get on with it" I growled as she nodded and gently held my shoulders. I felt her cold breath on my neck, even as numb as it way. It was getting harder to stay calm, my breath becoming hot and ragged and my cheeks burning.

Then she sunk her fangs into me, I was taken back by the sudden spike of pleasure that ran through my whole body. I fought back a moan as I started to tremble. She seemed unfazed by my shaking and panting. After a moment she pulled back and moaned herself.

"th-that good perv?" I tried to stop thinking about how amazing that felt, how much I enjoyed that.

"I am content, I will not need to feed until the battle is over" she acted like none of this happened and sat silently watching Shinji.

"you keep watch, I think I need to sleep that off" I groaned at how tired that made me. Rei did not answer but it was clear she heard me. I shifted to my side and covered myself with my wing to keep my body warm.

"dont forget now"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I nodded to her warning and kept my eyes on Ikari, something about him reminded me of something. Something that I was sure never happened to me. His body twitched as she slept, often making a soft growl or grunt. I was unsure if he was having a nightmare or if he was always like this during his slumber.

The Dragoon Asuka on the other hand was silent and unmoving as she slept. Her blood was hot, almost too hot for me to drink. But it had done it's purpose and I felt my hunger fade away.

I started to wonder, what would Ikari's blood taste like? She had only ever fed on humans, but with her first taste of Dragoon blood she learned they tasted very different.

"what does he taste like?" I found myself wanting to crawl over and feast on the sleeping boy. But that would only make him distrust me, and I needed to have him trust me if I am ever get back the Blood of the Firstborn. But that raised the question on how I would get the blood. I had gotten him to agree to let me fight with him, but seducing him would only go so far. I should have sired him and turned him into my thrall, then I would just need to order him to give it to me.

He started to shift in his sleep and after a moment sat himself upright.

"greetings Ikari" he turned to me with dazed eyes, his hair a mess.

"hey there Princess" he waved to me, still not fully awake as his hand was rather limp and slow.

"I am not a princess" I held no such title.

"you're not a noble?" he started to fix his hair.

"I am a noble, but my title if not princess" he had already guessed I was nobility?

"ok then my lady" he started to stretch out as he made his ways to his feet.

"does my clothed form upset you?" he looked at me oddly before scoffing.

"I am not bothered by you wearing clothes, why?"

"I assumed the reason for your discomfort was my apparel, that you would be at ease if I were nude" he started to rub his neck, looking away from me.

"I just don't want you near me when I am sleeping." he seemed to still be at unease with this all, this was unacceptable.

 _Seduce_

"Ikari, may I come closer to you" he started to ruff his own hair.

"Sure, I don't see a reason why not" with his permission I make my to his side, sitting with my shoulder touching his.

"does my presence upset you" he tensed up and started to shake his head in panic.

"n-no! I have no issue with you Ayanami" he looked over at me, his eyes scanning my legs then my eyes.

"are my eyes interesting?" I watched his face heat up, but his blue eyes stayed on mine.

"red, like mine when I change" change? When he turned into his wolf form his eyes changed?

"is that odd?" he broke eye contact, now looking to the dark sky.

"Mine are the only pair that change, and you are the only other being I have seen that has red eyes also" he sounded sad, this topic may be a sore one to him. I placed my hand over his.

"I would like to see them one day, your blood red eyes" he gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"I only go into that form if I think my life is on the line, even then it is more of a curse then something to be shown off" curse? I had heard that word all my life. I looked away, my focus lost. Ikari looked lost for a moment as he was no longer under my seduce skill.

"Ayanami, are you ok? You look down" still looking lost, he took time to check on me.

"I am well, we should awaken the Dragoon and prepare for the conflict" I stood up and made my way away from Ikari, my mind still stuck on the word 'curse'.

"Asuka, lets get ready for a bloodbath"

"DONT TOUCH ME PERVERT" a loud slapping sound echoed into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking my armor and weapons three times to make sure nothing would break on me, I took my position in the front. My task was a simple one, I was the shield, the wall that kept the enemy from reaching those behind me.

Asuka was behind me, the killing blow. After blocked and attack or kept an enemy busy she would jump in and try to land a killing blow, or at least break something of theirs. With her speed and overpowering raw force, she would crush any who apposed us.

Ayanami would cover our rear, after a short display of her power, it was clear she would serve well in the back. Ayanami used dark magic, turning shadows into weapons and forced enemies to bend knee to her whims. She would aid us if numbers became too great for us or pick off enemies who could break our formation.

"Shinji, I am counting on you" I felt a rush as she spoke to me, I was needed to be strong, and I felt strong. As if her words filled me with energy.

"move out" I grunted at the order and lead us to the rim of the cave, out of sight of the shortsighted goblins. We would rush in the moment the new shift came to take the olds position. I would draw them to me and hold them there so Asuka and Ayanami could get the jump on them. We waited for about 15 minutes when the two new goblins came to take over. Four goblins out in the open, none with shields, two with swords, one with a hammer and the last held a pair of knifes.

I charged in before the change of the guard too place, all four took notice of me as I ran in.

 _Taunt_

"HEY LIMB DICK SLIME FUCKERS" I roared at them, all of them charged at me with little regard for anything but me. They were sloppy, but their numbers made it hard to keep my defence up, a few times I felt the sting of a blade or the impact of a hammer to my ribs. But I had also gotten in a few hits, the hammer goblin's right arm was now a bloody mess and useless to him, the dagger one was limping.

All noise died out when Asuka flew pass me and let her hammer crush one of the sword goblins into the floor. As sounds softly returned to me I watched the other sword goblin foam from the mouth and start stabbing the injured hammer goblin to death. I easily cut his head off as he brutally attacked his fallen friend. The last goblin turned to flee in terror of us, only to have shadows swallow him, followed by a scream and the spray of blood. Magic was scary.

"Area clear, Please check for injuries" Ayanami spoke evenly as she paced over to me to help check me for wounds.

"I was stabbed a few times, my ribs are sore but not broken." she ran her fingers over a few cuts I hand but stopped at the one made to my neck, most likely the deepest cut. I felt fine, but I would have to stop the bleeding or it could get bad in an hour or so. Ayanami looked less worried and more…hungry. I winced as it seemed she was holding herself back from licking up my blood. I would have said something but Asuka pushed her way in and checked my neck.

"sit" it was an order, but lacked the arrogance she had when talking to me about everything. I followed the order and plopped onto my ass. She started to remove my armor and then my tunic. I sat there with my bare chest exposed, but Asuka seemed to be fine with this much nudity this time.

"stay still and don't complain" I nodded, curious of what she was gonna do, and I was pleasantly surprised to see she was treating my wound and dressing them. It was kinda amazing to watch her dragon like claws dance gracefully over my body.

"you're good at this" I would not have guessed the girl who swung a hammer with enough force to kill a large bear in a second, would be able to treat a wounded ally so well.

"we Dragoons get hurt a lot, many people come from all over to challenge us, some do get a few hits in" I watched her as she worked, her warm hands, shoulder shoulders and huge… I looked away in fear of being called a pervert and and getting a new wound.

"done, next time keep your eyes off my tits" I winced, she had noticed me.

"I believe a male's interest in a females breasts is healthy and a sigh of romantic and sexual interest" I groaned as Ayanami may have made this FAR worse for me.

"or it is because I have great tits, shut up and get ready to go in the cave" she was pissed, steam raising from her lips as she spoke. Part of me was scared she would have burned Ayanami alive just for saying that.

I started to strap my armor back on, tapping my sword on it to make sure it was fastened right.

"Okay, I am ready to go again" I looked at the cave, inside was a threat to my pack and my way of life.

"Take the lead Shinji, we will need that unmovable shield" she patted my back as she praised me, my body felt lighter and I swore I could have taken on an army by myself.

"kay!" I took my sport at the head of the party, staring into the darkness of the cave, Ayanami and I were fine with darkness…

"Asuka, can you see in the dark?" it would be a massive blow to our fighting force if our heavy hitter was blinded. I doubt me or her could use a torch and fight with the same skill.

"I can't, but not much we can do about it, If me or you hold the torch, we lose a decent amount of power, Rei is behind me so a torch would be of little help seeing things ahead of me, and we will stand out and if there are more goblins deeper inside." I had to admit it but her theory was true, we would have to just accept that Asuka would not be useful.

"we should change the formation to better fit our new power levels" Ayanami proposed.

"I guess, I will take the back, Rei you take the middle and keep behind Shinji. Shinji you make sure no one get in to attack her, and I will keep us from getting ambushed" they shuffled around to have Ayanami behind me and Asuka on our tail.

"I am ready" Ayanami sad after getting into place.

"I am too, on your command Asuka"

"CHARGE"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikari moved at a moderate pace, fast but not risking leaving us behind. The clanking of armor echoed in the cave rhythmically. Ikari was softly panting, a soft pattern of breaths. This was not important information, yet I noticed it and even enjoyed learning the pattern.

The dragoon Asuka made no such panting or clanking, but did make a different sound. She was stumbling, the sound of uneven footsteps. She was moving in the dark, unsure of where her next foot would land. Lucky for her we found what we were looking for quickly.

A large clearing in the cave system. A set of torches were set up in a circle in the middle of the clearing. In the circle was a large magical seal, very complicated in design. Floating above the seal was a veil of black blood, the blood of the firstborn. Lastly was a tall thin man cloaked in a blinding white rode with a hood hiding his face, but not his red eyes.

"I see, I assumed they would send a few vampires, but to see a noble with a mutt and an oversize lizard. How low the might fall? Or do the idiots see through my plans and will pay any price to stop their arrival?" his sick was sickly and cracking, as if it hurt to talk.

"I have been ordered to end your life." I spoke to the traitor, it was unlikely that he would bow to justice however.

"I see, you don't know who I am calling" he suddenly fell to his knees and spat out blood, far too much blood. He was dying, but why?

"I am sad, I was hoping Sachiel would arrive while I still held breath. Never the less, I hope you are enough to entertain him." his eyes were slowly closing, his breath grew soft until nothing. His dead body collapse, blood staining his white robes.

"that was easy. Ok Shinji grab the black goo" Ikari nodded and started towards the firstborns blood, only to stop as the seal exploded into a blinding light. My eyes burned from the light, forcing me to cover them and hiss out in pain. The sounds of blood spilling on the cold stone filled the cave, then Ikari screaming out in pain.

I uncovered my eyes and looked to were the wolf had been, only to see a long bone impaled through Ikari's chest. The one who stabbed him was a thin tall man. His body was as black as night, the only color on him that was not black was the white of bones that grew out of his skin or the mask that covered his face. The only other color was the red orb that took the place of his stomach, a core. This was an angel, a monster forbidden from setting foot on this realm after the death of the firstborn, after Adam's death.

"SHINJI" Asuka flew at the angel to save the Knight. Sachiel dropped the boy and blocked the hammer blow. Ikari groaned in pain as he bleed on the floor. I shot out a round of dark spears at the angel, forcing him to push asuka away to dodge them.

"Ikari, please return to my side" the boy growled and started to crawl over, covering his bloody wound. Asuka was able to keep Sachiel at bay, but it was clear she was not able to get past his defence.

"Ayanami, don't worry about me, go aid Asuka" Ikari groaned. His wound was non-lethal by Werewolf standards, but it was still a painfully deep wound. I nodded to him and ran closer, throwing shadow spears at the angel as Asuka tried to push him into my attacks. He was able to block Asuka's hammer but my magic bit into his back, black blood pouring from his wounds.

Sachiel turned his attention to me after this and dashed at me, his slow and soild movements to defend himself was now replaced with an unnatural fluid dash.

"SAFEGUARD" Ikari appeared in front of me suddenly and his shield took the powerful stab. He growled in pain as the force pulsed through him. Asuka took the opening created by this and jumped at him, smashing her hammer into his ribs sending him flying into the cave wall.

"Shinji, good job" Asuka was panting, clearly she put everything into that hit.

"He is still alive Asuka, he is just pulling himself back together" fear was very clear in his voice. He was right, Sachiel ribs and spine were broken, but he was simply straighten out his back with a sickly crack sound.

"Rei do you know what the fuck that is?" Asuka stood in between us and Sachiel.

"An angel, one of the children of Adam." I watched in horror as the angel stood back tall, unfazed by the attack.

"His core should be his weakness, break it" Asuka nodded and flew off into the fray. Ikari started to cough blood.

"Ayanami, can you drag Asuka out of this room? Get her away from that thing?"

"I can" I assumed Ikari was planning on escape, or wanted to trap the angel in this room somehow.

"when I change, pull her out. I will go all out, if I die it should at least weaken him enough for you two to kill him." Ikari was gonna go all out? Had he been holding back?

"ASUKA, I AM CHANGING! AYANAMI WILL PULL YOU OUT WHEN I DO." he yelled, getting a shouting agreement from Asuka. Ikari took a breath, a deep and calm breath. Then he started to scream, his body doubled over as his body started to twitch and contort, bones snapping. It was honestly terrifying as I watched the strong and brave man scream and break before me.

"REI!" I looked at Asuka and started a small chant, consuming both of us in shadows and spitting us out near the entrance of the room. Asuka was bleeding from a series of cuts and stabs Sachiel had landed on her.

No longer was the man who looked at me and told me he would protect me. There was no trace of the silly rants about nudity and stories of hunting. All that remained was a snarling beast, a massive wolf with blood red eyes. As it stood up, it reached nearly twice as tall as Ikari is. His hair was no longer brown, jet black fur covered what he became.

The wolf stood up, looking down at his enemy and charged at him, leaping at Sachiel. The angel arms would grabbed as Ikari landed on it and started to claw and stab with his free claw, tearing away at its skin and bone. Sachiel swung its arms around, trying to throw away the wolf. Ikari latched on and kept on the attack. However the angel grew tired of this and its eyes flashed.

A wave of energy flew out of its eyes and Ikari was sent flying into the cave wall, but Sachiel was not done. He charged at the wolf Ikari and grabbed his head and lifted him up. Ikari clawed an growled at the angel as he was lifted up. Blood suddenly gushed out of Ikaris eye as a bone stabbed into it. He howled in pain and kicked the angels core and was thrown away for this.

Ikari was bloody and broken as he laid on the cave floor. Sachiel turned to look at us, clearly done with the wolf. Asuka was frozen in fear as it started to walk towards us, getting closer and closer to us with its eyes glowing.

A howl echoed through the whole cave, filled with rage and bloodlust. Sachiel twitched and looked back to where Ikari had been. There was no sigh of what remained of Ikari, the wolf that stood there now was no longer the Ikari. The aura coming from it was now hateful and horrifying, his remaining eye was overflowing with the want to see Sachiel choke on its own insides.

The wolf crouched down and in the blink of an eye he was already smashing into Sachiel with enough force to send them both flying. Landing on top of the angel the wolf started to claw and bite at the mask. Sachiel fought with what looked like fear to get it off, only to have its arms snapped like twigs. The wolf grew bored with the mask and grabbed onto the exposed ribs and started to pry off. Sachiel writhed in pain as the wolf slowly tore the ribs off its body and held onto one like a dagger. Hold it in both hands the wolf started to stab at the core with a joyful howl as Sachiel made the first sound during the whole fight, a muffled scream. The wolf did not care, in fact he may be enjoying, the screams the angel made. The wolf kept stabbing, cracking the core until it suddenly exploded in a rain of blood.

"h-he did it" Asuka watched on in horror and joy as the wolf had killed the angel. I only felt fear as he was now free to kill us, but he did not. The wolf just sat there, covered in the black blood that was once in the angel. The beast opened its mouth and spoke, a gruff and bloody voice.

"I mustn't run away" the phrase felt familiar, almost like I had heard it in a different time and place. He just kept repeating those words until he collapsed and changed back into Ikari, fully healed from the wounds of battle.

The veil was in the sport where Sachiel had once been. I walked past Ikari as Asuka checked him over for any sighs of injuries to tend to. I picked up the veil and looked at the blood in it and then to the blood all around us, and finally to the man who had murdered the angel.

I needed him, I would could not let such a powerful and fearsome warrior go. I would also face the chance of meeting another angel or someone who wanted this blood. The only question was how. I could sire him, but part of me wanted to ask for his aid, even if that was the less logical answer. It would be easier and better to sire him, make him a slave and control his power as my own, even use him for other purposes.

But I felt a need to keep him as he was, my own voice speaking softly in the back of my mind.

 _I will protect you_


End file.
